fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Weatherbee/Battle Data
Royal Weatherbee is a former GIFL Champion, Gear User and one of the most prominent boxers in BattleScar, holding an A-Class Ranking. Power & Abilities Royal Weatherbee is an acclaimed boxer with incredible defensive power, known to utilize his high level of endurance and stamina to force his opponents into tiring themselves. While his offensive arsenal is still impressive, his true power relies on his ability to block attacks and absorb damage much more efficiently then others. Combined with his Gear, Royal is capable of lasting much longer than most fighters and can convert the damage he receives into additional power. He is not above using dirty tricks to win, something his pupil does not share in, and has been the target of investigations into cheating. Drive Power Level 5 Drive: Work in Progress. Physical Abilities Great Strength: For a man of his stature, Royal possesses great levels of strength that allows him to deliver bone shattering punches. His punches are said to feel like boulders when striking his targets due to their size and sturdiness. Its not uncommon for his punches to send opponents flying, and when aimed at the head can rattle the brain inside the skull. When exhausting his opponents, Royal has been able to knock out his opponents with a single punch, and only a few fighters being able to withstand a flurry of punches. His strength also allows him to punch through solid materials such as wood and can snap a tree trunk through sheer brute force. Picking up smaller individuals and tossing them through the air can be done effortlessly. Royal can even use the power of his punches to intercept physical attacks and cancel them out, overpowering them in some instances or to simply nullify the damage it could produce. Royal's punching power is frightening when compared to most of the GIFL roster and he's known for flaunting it in matches and during sparring sessions at his gym. Great Durability: Royal possesses one of the toughest frames in the GIFL, able to withstand a barrage of attacks without any signs of injury. His defensive fighting style allows him to absorb the impact more efficiently than most and even powerful techniques have proven to do little damage. His body is pure muscle, like chiseled stone, and weaker opponents have even hurt themselves when trying to attack. Colliding against him is similar to smacking into a steel wall and when he utilizes his Mighty Guard technique he appears to be immovable. His level of resistance to damage is truly monstrous and inhuman, extending beyond physical punishment. Regardless of the types of attacks aimed at him, he's been able to take energy attacks head on, as well. He can easily take Standard and Gear-Enhanced techniques without flinching, though he does still remain susceptible to Mental-based techniques. Enhanced Reflexes: Work in Progress. Enhanced Endurance: Work in Progress. Mental Abilities Highly Perceptive Combatant: Work in Progress. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.